Admin Order
by ThePlayaJam765
Summary: #POTATO451. Fred wrote in his journal that this codeword was the only way to strip Romeo of his powers. What if Fred had also left something else alongside his journal? What if this so-called device could make using #POTATO451 and defeating Romeo a hundred times easier. That's right. Sometimes you have to fight fire... with fire! (Male Jesse)
1. The Cabin

Jesse and Petra were in the old cabin of the admins. They were trying to look for some secret weapon that deceased admin Fred left that would hopefully defeat Romeo, an admin who was currently posing as Jesse and wreaking havoc in Beacontown. Petra looked at the beds, then at the banners on the wall, then back to the beds. She could notice that they don't seem to match.

"Something's not right here." Petra voiced her opinion about the beds and the banners. Jesse caught on to what she was trying to imply.

"The beds don't go with the banners?" Jesse asked. He walked over to the blue bed, which was implied to be Fred's and picked it up. He noticed an observer block underneath it.

"Woah, it's an observer block. What's it looking at? The beds?" Jesse asked to himself. He walked over to the next bed, which was red, implying that it was Romeo's. He picked it up. He walked over to the purple bed, indicating that it was Xara's. He picked that one up as well.

Once he had picked up all three beds, he went back to where Petra was standing, and looked at the banners. The color banners above the item frames gave him a clue as to where to arrange the beds. He walked back to the observer blocks and placed the red bed down where the sword banner was.

"Red for Romeo." Jesse said to himself as he placed the red bed down in front of the observer block. A noise was made, indicating that something happened.

"That did something" Jesse said in response to the noise. "One down. Now the rest of these need to go in the right order.

He walked over to the book banner. He took a quick glance over the room and saw that the book item frame matched with the blue banner, so he put the blue bed down in front of the observer block underneath the book banner. The noise clicked again.

Feeling like he was getting somewhere, he walked to the banner with the redstone torch on it. He placed the purple bed in front of the observer block underneath the redstone torch banner. The noise clicked one again. This time however, a bookcase moved out of the way, revealing a book and something he could not identify underneath it. He picked Xara's bed back up and went to take a close look.

It was another one of Fred's journals. Jesse opened the book and read out loud what was written.

"Dear Xara, if you're reading this, I'm already gone. I hid this in the one place I knew you would look for it. Fitting the key to ending all this would be here… where it all started. This is the key to defeating Romeo…"

Written underneath it was '#POTATO451'. Jesse was confused.

"'Potato?' That's the weapon?" Petra said in response, just as confused as Jesse was. "What are—what are we supposed to do with 'Potato'? That's not a weapon! It's a root vegetable, and not a very good one!"

"I don't care how silly it sounds, as long as it works." Jesse responded.

"Yeah, I guess." Petra said, frustrated. "Just… 'potato?' Sorry, I mean '#POTATO451.'"

Jesse rolled his green eyes at that statement. He read on.

"Take this word of passage and use it at the primary terminal. You can take away his power and end this." Jesse read out loud. "'Word of Passage'… Huh, I guess that's the potato." Petra continued to read.

"I still have hope for Romeo, he just wanted us to stay together… more than anything. I know that's why he's doing this. Maybe I'm being foolish, but I need to know for sure before taking this step. Though I guess if you're here, I got my answer. Maybe someday we'll be together again. Your friend, always… Fred." Petra finished reading. "I kind of… feel bad for them. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad for them, too. This wasn't easy… for any of the admins." Jesse said, in a more flat and depressing tone.

"They really cared about each other. Everyone talks about Romeo like he was this controlling monster, but… Fred wrote that Romeo just wanted to keep them together… more than anything. Isn't that what I've been doing? Especially to you? I don't want you to feel forced to keep doing something you don't want to." Petra rambled on. "I don't wanna be that person. Or… or make you feel scared to tell me the truth."

"I don't wanna hurt your feelings." Jesse began. "But… I do kind of feel like you'd get mad if I didn't want to adventure anymore."

"I'm sorry. I just… didn't wanna lose you. And that doesn't make it okay. I-I know that." Petra responded. She looked outside, where Radar was still resting his feet in the water after getting them burned during Romeo's challenge.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said…" Petra continued. "Adventuring is what I'm good at. It's where I belong. Not in Beacontown." She turned around.

"But I don't want to… lose you. You mean a lot to me, Jesse. I-, more than anyone else, you've been there."

Jesse thought about the times before he became famous. About the Endercon building competition, about the Witherstorm. About Sky City, about the White Pumpkin. About PAMA, about the old builders. He did notice that he and Petra were together for almost every single one of those adventures. Petra was right. He was there more than anyone else, so he was not about to change that now. He put his right arm on Petra's armor. (The color of which depends on the choice you made in Episode 2.)

"I'll be right there with you, Petra. If you think your place is out there, then so is mine." Jesse said. Petra couldn't hold her tears in anymore and started crying.

"Thank you." She stuttered, before they hugged each other.

"I always knew you were a big ol' softy." Jesse playfully said to Petra as they hugged.

"You'll never be able to prove it." Petra responded.

"We'll see."

"We'd better get that book back to the portal." Petra said, rubbing her head.

"Right, but before we do. Let's check out what this other thing Fred left behind." Jesse said.

They walked back to the open book case. The other device looked like a special gauntlet. Jesse picked it up. Remembering the incident down at the heckmouth between Beacontown and Champion City, Jesse was hesitant to put it on at first.

"Uh, Jesse. I don't know about this. Why don't we just-" Petra started, but Jesse interrupted her by putting the gauntlet on. A huge blinding flash of white light engulfed the cabin.

Outside, Radar saw the light and immediately stood up and investigated. With Lluna following behind him. (Only if you took her back in Xara's cell.) Once he walked inside the cabin, he saw Petra with her mouth wide open. He looked over to where Jesse was supposed to be standing. Upon seeing what was going on, he fainted.

"I-I. Holy crap Jesse. Do you realize what this means?" Petra asked, shocked. Jesse, confused, turned around and look at himself in the reflection of the window. What he saw almost made him pass out. His eyes were different, they were glowing green with white pupils. His skin was grey, very similar to Romeo and Fred in the posters back at Fred's keep. He looked down and saw that his clothes were different. They had green lines around then. It seemed to be very reminiscent of Jesse's 'Dragonsbane' armor. That's when it hit him.

"Yes, Petra. I do believe I am now an admin." Jesse said, casually.

Author's Notes: Cliff-hanger. Yes, I know. I'm evil.

If you like it, review. If you don't, just look up something else.

More to follow.


	2. The Oasis

What followed was a blur. Petra immediately put on the gauntlet and found herself with admin powers, since Jesse promised to her that they would stick together. Her form seemed to be just like her champion Armor only with a light bluish color scheme, similar to the color of her normal bandana.

Jesse debated whether he could trust Radar with those powers. But eventually decided that these powers can get deadly if they were in the wrong hands, so he kept the gauntlet. They decided to use the disguise ability to disguise as themselves in human forms so that they wouldn't scare the living daylights out of Xara when they got back.

In the book, Fred stressed that the gauntlet was to be stored under high lock at all times and is only to be used as a last resort only. And Jesse concluded that this counted as a last resort. When they got back to the Oasis, Xara didn't suspect anything…. Yet. She had finished the portal and Jesse let off the fireworks, which seemed to make her mad.

"What do you think you're doing? The portal is hidden for a reason, to keep things away!" Xara shouted at Jesse as he let off the fireworks, glaring at him.

"This is our way to get Jack and the others!" Jesse replied.

"Great! That won't be a burden!" Xara retorted sarcastically. "The weapon is what we need! Not bodies to throw at the problem. People just complicate things. Make everything messy. Inefficient."

"It takes a village, Xara." Jesse reasoned. "You knew that once!"

"Right. And then I learned that lesson!" Xara said. "As you can see, the portal is fully functional. You complete your end?"

"Yup. I got it all worked out." Jesse replied. He pulled out the book.

"Here is Fred's weapon." Jesse said. He gave Xara the book, then debated whether to give Xara the gauntlet just yet.

"Potato? Hmm." Xara said, she was now on the verge of tears. "Fred trusted Romeo. Went to him with the best of intentions and was- was- AUGH! There is no redemption in Romeo, none. He needs to be stopped, once and for all. He deserves it. Worse. For this and everything else. It's the only way." Xara was ranting her head off now.

"There is no rebuilding. I have nothing now!" Xara said. Looking away from Jesse. Jesse pulled out Xara's bed and gave it to her.

"There are good things left, if you look for them!" Jesse said

"That you would… I—I'm not used to being wrong." Xara replied.

"And there is something else" Jesse said. Pulling out the gauntlet and showing it to Xara. Xara's eyes widened immediately.

"Where did you find that!?" Xara asked in an almost demanding voice. It was obvious she knew what it was.

"It was underneath the book!" Jesse replied as he watched Xara put the gauntlet on. Another blinding flash of white light. And Xara was an admin once again. Her form was different to what Jesse was expecting. Her skin was a yellow-greenish tinge. Her pupils were pink, and her body was purple with pink lines and yellow glowing gems.

 **(Author's Notes: This form is actually present in the game's files as an unused texture. It can also be seen on a painting when Xara found that her bed was missing at the beginning of S2, EP4.)**

Jesse, feeling that it was safe now, took off his human disguise. To say that Xara was shocked was an understatement. She looked like she was about to say something when the giant enderman from before decided it wanted to show up now. Not only that. But hordes of mobs were swarming in from every angle.

"Ugh! Just what we needed. Well, looks like we got some fighting to do." Jesse called out, floating into the air.

 **(Author's notes: Fitting music for this admin fight would be Vandoorea's remix of Vortal Combat from Half-Life 2: Episode Two.)**

What followed next was a giant lightshow that the people from Fred's keep could see. Jesse, Petra and Xara in their admin forms were beating the living daylights out of the mobs that were swarming in. Jesse blinked Radar over to Fred's keep, telling him to fetch them. This continued for 10 minutes, and they weren't even tired.

By then, Fred's keep, alongside Radar had showed up. To say that Fred's keep was surprised was an understatement.

"Holy crap, I've never seen a bunch of admins being this brutal to a bunch of mobs! They're freaking tearing them up!" One person from the group shouted.

After the mobs were driven off, Jack showed up. He looked like he'd seen better days. The group decided to head for the surface. Jesse couldn't wait to see the look on Romeo's face when he turned up.

"Three admins against one. I'm not betting in Romeo's favour here!" Petra said.

"It won't do to underestimate though, Fred did that, and he ended up paying very dearly for that!" Xara responded.

With a clap of Xara's hands. Everyone was teleported up to the surface. They didn't teleport directly into Beacontown. But just on the outskirts of it.

"Ugh! Does teleporting always have to be so disorienting?" Jesse complained upon arrival.

"You get used to it." Xara responded, then turned to the rest of the group.

"You guys head for cover. Things are about to get real nasty!" Xara said when they arrived. Fred's keep, and the others headed for the old order of the stone's temple and took shelter there while Jesse, Petra and Xara continued on.

The admins looked at Beacontown. There was a giant floating tower standing in the middle of the town. Fireworks were being set off there. Jesse knew that Romeo was up to no good up there. But that won't be the case for very long. Using his new powers. He floated up just high enough, so he can get a good look at the streets but wouldn't be seen should Romeo decide to look up at the sky. What Jesse saw almost horrified him.

Iron guards were patrolling the streets, they looked just like Big Hank and Large Henry from the sunshine institute, only they were red instead of purple. Citizens were cowering in fear and there were banners of 'Jesse' stuck everywhere. Yeah, that's the very definition of 'up to no good'.

"Guys, what do you say we crash this little party." Jesse said to the group.

"Definitely!" Petra yelled back.

Xara just rolled her eyes. She never really cared for such excitement like that. She was always a moody person. The time in the sunshine institute just made her moodier. They spotted Romeo in Jesse disguise who was arguing with Axel and Olivia. Stella was trailing behind them.

"I'd be very careful if I were you guys, or there might not be a home to go back to at all." Romeo said, barely audible from the distance Jesse was at. The gates in front of beacontown opened.

"It's just so easy for something bad to happen to a town. Like Champion City for example, and BOOP!" Romeo clapped his hands and what followed would have horrified even PAMA.

Champion City was blown up and destroyed.

Author's Notes: So yeah, that just happened.

If you like it, review. If you don't, just look up something else.

More to follow.


	3. The Above

"Champion City… He blew it up!" Petra said, horrified at the sight of what Romeo had just done. "Just to make a point."

"You were right." Jesse said to Xara. "He's a monster, through and through. And he needs to be put down."

"Now you've really gone and done it, Romeo!" Xara said, anger evident within her voice.

"Now, how about you run along and get that fireworks show ready for the big keynote, ay?" Romeo said to Stella, not a shred of remorse in his 'Jesse' voice.

"Yes, Admin- Uh, Jesse." Stella stuttered.

Romeo, who was now satisfied, turned and looked back at the ruins of Champion City. Jesse, seeing that Romeo was now distracted, put on his human form and blinked behind a few stalls, pretending to have been there the whole time. Petra did the same.

"What? You were always so worried about Champion City and now… one less thing to worry about!" Romeo said, amused. Jesse snuck up behind Axel and Olivia and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Psssst! Olivia! Axel!" Jesse whispered in their ears, not wanting to reveal himself to Romeo at the current time. Olivia turned around and seeing that the Jesse standing behind her had Petra with him, concluded that the 'Jesse' standing next to Stella was a fake while this was the real one.

"Ohmigosh. I knew it! I just knew it!" Olivia almost shouted.

"Whoa, am I seeing double?" Axel asked, clearly confused at seeing 2 Jesse's.

Jesse sneaked off towards the direction of Jack's shop, gesturing for them to follow.

"Jesse, I… what is..?" Olivia began to ask.

"C'mon, I'll explain everything. But we have to get off the streets." Jesse responded. He really did not want to get caught right now. That would mean fighting Romeo, and that was dangerous without a plan.

"I don't know what to say. 'Admins?' A world beneath the bedrock-?" Olivia said. Jesse had finished explaining what was going on the whole time Romeo was running around in Beacontown.

"…Yeah, I still think you made that part up." Axel finished.

"I mean, I'm relieved that the Jesse out there isn't the real you but… but nobody else knows that. What if everyone in Beacontown turns on you?" Olivia asked. "I mean, with what just happened outside, Axel and I almost did."

"And we're your oldest friends, I mean if we couldn't tell—" Axel responded.

"Honestly? I'm trying not to think about it." Jesse said.

"I do the same thing all the time with stuff that stresses me out." Axel said.

"But, you said there's a way to stop this guy, right?" Olivia questioned. She looked over at Petra, who was watching the door. "Petra!"

"Stella sucks even when she's on our side, but… nobody deserves that. Ever." Petra said, clearly affected by what happened outside. "Her whole city… gone. In an instant. It's insane."

"Add it to the list of the horrible things the Admin's gonna pay for." Jesse replied. Petra nodded at that. "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"Did Jesse tell you about the potato yet?" Petra asked.

"The what?" Axel immediately asked in response.

"In the underneath, we got our hands on something called a 'Word of Passage': #POTATO451." Jesse answered. "I know it sounds weird, but it's supposed to take away the Admin's powers for good."

"In my opinion. He deserves much worse than just that for what he has done." Xara said, clearly angry.

"Is it even safe to hide out in here?" Petra asked.

"It's safer than being out in the open." Jesse answered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's true." Petra replied.

"But first, we need to make a plan on how to get into that tower without Romeo noticing us." Xara stated.

"Yes, but before we do. We have something to show you. Be prepared, it may be a bit shocking." Jesse said. Now was the time to put their plan into motion. He took off his human disguise. Axel and Olivia's jaws almost hit the floor.

"Wait? You mean to tell me that you-," Olivia started.

THUMP!

The group looked around and found that Axel had fainted and was unconscious on the floor. Jesse immediately went and helped him back up.

"So, what's the plan, Jesse?" Petra asked.

"Well. The primary terminal is probably inside that giant tower up there." Jesse responded. "We will need to find a way to safely get up there."

"But, can't you guys just teleport up there?" Axel asked. "Surely that isn't too difficult?"

"What and set off any alarms that Romeo might have installed up there?" Jesse responded. "No, what we need to do is to distract him. Get him away from that tower while we do our work."

The group got immediately to planning.

Eventually, the group came up with a plan. There was a keynote happening later, which was the perfect time for Jesse to sneak in unnoticed. Axel and Olivia will show up and act out their parts on stage. That way if Romeo got suspicious of anything, they would stall him. Once they are confident that Romeo is out of the way. Jesse, Petra and Xara will teleport to the top of the building, human disguises on, finding the terminal and zap Romeo of his powers before he even knows anything was up. After a long time of waiting, eventually the show began. And the three admins waited until the big fireworks finale before teleporting to the building, that way it would disguise any racket they might make when arriving.

Once the trio got to the building however, they were ambushed by Lukas and his newly reformed Ocelots, who wanted to have revenge on 'Jesse' for the evil that was being done.

"Stand down, Ocelots." Lukas said, approaching the group.

"Lukas!" Jesse shouted when he saw him.

"Looks like the tables have finally turned, huh Jesse?" Lukas continued to say. "We can't let you keep doing what you're doing."

"Guys, Lukas!" Jesse tried to reason. "I think you're confused—it's me."

"Oh, we're not confused." Lukas said, accusingly. "We know exactly who you are."

"Now, hang on everyone—" Jesse tried again.

"No! It's our turn to talk. Not yours, not anymore." Lukas interrupted. "I reformed the Ocelots because I wanted to remind everyone of how things were before. And most of all… I wanted to remind you."

"But—" Jesse tried.

"Because the Jesse I know wouldn't be running around on some power trip. Locking people up!"

"Lukas—"

"So yeah, I set your prisoners free. What are you gonna do about it?" Lukas challenged.

"LUKAS! Would you please stop talking for two seconds and just let me explain?" Jesse asked.

"Hmph. Huh. And there is the new Jesse I've gotten to know lately." Lukas stated.

"Everything you think I've told you since I came back from the ice palace… was a lie." Jesse explained. "The admin locked me in a prison underground, took my identity, came back here, and pretended to be me."

"That is…. No!" Lukas said, shocked. "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"No trick." Xara said. "After all, wouldn't the fact that Jesse showed up with Petra right now raise some questions? Since I am assuming that he came back alone after that trip at the Ice palace."

"Yeah." Petra agreed.

"Is this really true?" Lukas asked. "All those horrible things you did that… It wasn't really you."

Jesse only responded by hugging Lukas. That seemed to confirm that he was the real Jesse.

"Okay, yeah. It's you." Lukas replied. "Now, now that we have that sorted that out… what in the world are we gonna do next? Wait—why are you even in here?!"

"We're trying to get to something called "The Terminal." We have a 'Word of Passage— '" Jesse answered.

"*cough* Potato!" Petra said.

"—That we can apparently use to take away the Admin's powers for good." Jesse finished.

"Yeah, a lot of that was way over my head; especially the potato. But I'm in." Lukas assured. "You just lead the way and the New Ocelots will have your back."

The Ocelots cheered at that.

"Petra, Xara. I want you two to stay here. This is going to get ugly. I'll call you when I need you." Jesse said.

"Whatever you say, Jesse." Petra said in response.

Jesse and the Ocelots continued forward to 'Jesse's' Office.

"Okay, if I were a terminal, what would I….. look like…" Jesse started, but faltered as soon as he saw Romeo, looking like his clone, sitting at the desk in-front of him. So much for sneaking in undetected.

"Why… hello there." Romeo started. "Wasn't expecting you."

"What's the move here Jesse?" Lukas whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Maybe you're confused… but this is my office!" Romeo stated, matter-of-factly. "Heard there might've been people trying to break in, so… here I am." Romeo finished.

"Jesse?" Lukas whispered again.

Jesse decided to have a bit of fun with Romeo, who he was now evenly matched against.

"Ocelots! CHARGE!" Jesse shouted. The Ocelots immediately rushed to fight Romeo.

"Excuse me?!" Romeo immediately responded. He began teleporting the Ocelots away.

"Nope. Nope. Nope, nope. BIG NOPE!" Romeo said, slamming his hands down on his desk. The Ocelots disappeared one by one very quickly, except for Lukas, who went and punched Romeo right in the face.

"Oh, that wasn't smart." Romeo threatened instantly, lifting Lukas into the air and throwing him around, before teleporting him away. Jesse decided to play along.

"What… where are they?! Where'd they go?" Jesse said, making his voice sound fearful.

"Oh, I am SO UPSET THAT YOU'RE BACK!" Romeo exploded, slamming his hands on the desk again. "That wannabe ninja, Ivor, told me you were still in the Sunshine Institute! Hearing that made me feel great! This, this makes me feel… ugh. Bad. And that's your fault." Romeo ranted.

"C'mon, who're you talking to?" Jesse said back, losing the fake fear within his voice. "That dumb prison of yours couldn't hold me."

"Oh, you smug, arrogant, insignificant…" Romeo fumed.

"What, pray tell, are you hoping to accomplish by challenging me? Romeo questioned. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm just a touch more powerful than you."

"Really? If so, then why don't we talk it out then?" Jesse suggested. "Jesse-a-Jesse."

"Ugh, talking it out? What's the point in that? That's what losers do." Romeo retorted. "Real people, awesome people, settle their differences with… with…Combat! Dueling! Build-offs! Not, ugh. 'discourse' and 'debate'!"

"Nope, you're not doing any talking right now!" Jesse demanded. "Right now, you're just going to shut up and listen!"

"Nuh-uh. You don't tell me what to do. That's not how this works." Romeo said matter-of-factly, his face an inch from Jesse's. Jesse blinked and revealed his white pupiled, green admin eyes.

"Excuse me? You want to repeat that, Romeo?" Jesse said, using Romeo's name to taunt him.

Author's Notes: Oooooh, things are escalating now. I wonder how Romeo's going to react.

If you like it, review. If you don't, just look up something else.

More to follow.


	4. The Confrontation

Romeo froze in his tracks upon seeing those eyes. An expression of fear slowly crept upon his face. The silence that followed was deafening, Romeo slowly stepped back.

After what seemed like centuries, but really was 10 seconds. Romeo finally took off his own disguise and proceeded to glare right back at Jesse, regaining some of his composure and courage.

"You are not just the only one here with special powers anymore, Romeo!" Jesse said, his voice quiet, but as cold as the Icy Palace of Despair.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Romeo said. "Well. Let me show you what happens to copycats."

"You're not doing anything." Jesse snapped. "You might be able to hold your own against one admin. Namely, Fred. But that's just because he underestimated you." He looked over at the door. "Instead, I'd love to see you hold your own against three. One of which you may recognize."

Immediately, Xara and Petra blinked in behind Jesse. Xara and Romeo stood there. Each one glaring at the other.

"Long time, no see. Romeo!" Xara said, her voice in a very threatening tone and was icy cold. "So, you thought you could just toss me aside? Throw away all that friendship just because you wanted the power all to yourself."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, XARA! YOU REFUSED TO JOIN ME, SO YOU DON'T GET TO BE THE ONE TO ACCUSE ME OF ANYTHING!" Romeo exploded, then sighed. "Well. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I got better things to be doing then quarrelling with all of you. Ah, well. Toodles!" Romeo disappeared.

"What. A. Coward." Petra said.

"Yeah, well. He can't hide forever. " Jesse started.

"Yeah, typical! He'd rather run away from his problems rather than deal with them." Xara said. Lukas reappeared.

"Woah! What's going on, why are you guys floating?" Lukas asked. Jesse sighed.

"Okay, the part before about the real me being locked up, that was true. I am still the Real Jesse." Jesse said. "However, the part where the fake me said that I had taken the admin's powers, that's also partly true as well."

"In fact, we didn't _**'take'**_ the powers, per-say." Xara continued. "We just ended up gaining the same powers as the Admin. His name is Romeo by the way."

"Would you hurry up and let's go?" Petra interrupted. "We can explain the whole thing to Lukas later, right now we need to get to the terminal before Romeo does."

"Right. Lukas, stay here with the others. It's time for us to end this." Jesse said.

"You got it, Jesse." Lukas responded. He turned and walked back down the stairs.

Xara led Jesse and Petra to the portal on top of the tower. It led to the terminal zone.

The three jumped out of the portal to land in a floating type of world.

"We made it—we're here!" Jesse exclaimed upon arrival.

"But where is here anyway?" Petra asked.

"This is the terminal space. Fred and Romeo specifically built it for the terminal up ahead." Xara responded. "Of course, looking around. It seems Romeo decorated it quite a bit in my absence."

They looked around. It seems Romeo stored some souvenirs here. At one corner, there was a recreation of the Prismarine Colossus.

"Ugh, never liked that thing." Xara commented.

There was the clock from the Icy Palace of Doom. Alongside other things from the Sea temple.

"The trip down memory lane is nice and all." Petra said. "But how do we find the Primary Terminal thingy?"

"It's this way." Xara pointed, but before she could say anymore, Romeo's voice interrupted.

"Password protocol initiated." Romeo's voice said.

"IT'S HIM!" Petra shouted in response.

Xara only rolled her eyes. However, they noticed the voice came from a jukebox. Jesse facepalmed.

"Romeo definitely loved the sound of his own voice sometimes." Xara said, vanishing the jukebox. "The Primary Terminal is this way. Follow me"

The group walked until they reached the end of the path, at which there was a strange device.

"This is the primary terminal." Xara pointed out.

"Please enter your password to begin a new program." Romeo's voice said.

"Keep an eye out for Romeo." Xara said. "I'll work this thing out!"

10 boring minutes passed during which Jesse and Petra were floating around, keeping an eye out while Xara was working on the passage. She had forgotten how to use it during all that time in prison. Only one exciting thing happened, in which some parrot party happened. Eventually, just as Jesse felt like he was going to fall asleep, he was startled by a sudden noise.

"I think I've done it." Xara called out.

A hologram of Fred appeared right in front of her.

"Xara… hi. If you're seeing this recording… Well, I guess the worst has happened, and you just put the word of Passage into the Primary Terminal." Fred's hologram said. "I wish the terminal could just take away Romeo's Admin powers… it'd be easier that way… but making this gauntlet was the best I could do."

Fred's hologram pulled out a golden gauntlet. He turned around and walked to a tower which had risen. He placed the gauntlet inside the hole. Xara followed, pained to see her old friend again.

"Put your hand into the pedestal to receive the gauntlet. It's got the power to make Romeo… normal again." Fred instructed. "It might take a few hits to remove his powers entirely… But it'll get the job done. Do you understand?"

Xara nodded.

"Then good luck, Xara. You're… I think you might need it." Fred concluded.

"Well. This is it. Make absolutely sure you stay clear of the gauntlet when I'm punching him around with it." Xara said. She moved to put her hand in the pedestal. To her horror, before she could do that though, Romeo decided to pop in at that very moment.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Romeo exploded. He sounded very furious.

"Damn!" Xara shouted to herself.

Author's Notes: Yes. I know this chapter was a bit short. But I wanted to save the fight for the next chapter. **Oh, and 667. I saw your review, and I modified the ending of this story slightly to accommodate.**

If you like it, review. If you don't, just look up something else.

More to follow.


	5. The Fight

Romeo looked at Fred's hologram. A guilty look appeared on his face, a look that did not go unnoticed by Xara. He quickly snapped out of it.

"What's happening?" Romeo demanded.

"We're here to stop you Romeo, once and for all." Jesse answered.

"Really? If so, then I have nothing more to say to you then. Goodbye!" Romeo floated about 50 feet into the air, he clapped his hands. Immediately 4 colossuses spawned.

"Jesse, get the gauntlet!" Xara shouted. She clapped her hands just as Jesse put his hand into the pedestal. The gauntlet appeared in his hand and the colossuses disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Romeo immediately responded to what just happened.

"Well, this should come in handy!" Jesse remarked at the gauntlet that was now on his hand.

Romeo teleported to the terminal.

"What have you done!?" Romeo angrily asked as he looked at the terminal. While Romeo was distracted, Jesse teleported behind him and punched him in the face. He started glitching, which lasted for a second before stopping.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but it ends… now!" Romeo clapped his hands. Nothing happened.

"I SAID IT ENDS NOW!" Romeo tried again. Nothing happened again. Xara started laughing.

"Having a bit of trouble there, Romeo?" Xara said, her voice echoing around the room.

"Oh, you think you're very clever, don't you?" Romeo said. He flew away from the group. He seemed to be afraid of Jesse now. Seeing as how he was used to tormenting Jesse as he did back in the Icy Palace of Doom and the Sunshine Institute and now Jesse was as powerful as he is, that was a possibility.

"Well, you want a fight? You got a fight." Romeo challenged. He clapped his hands, teleporting himself and Jesse to another arena type area.

"Okay, so being an admin doesn't stop another admin from bringing you to places." Jesse said to himself. "Terrific!"

"Callou callay, Jesse. Remember when we first met?" Vos's voice said. Jesse turned around. Romeo, disguised as Vos was walking behind him.

"Oh, that was back when I thought we could still be 'friends'." Romeo said. He looked directly at Jesse. Jesse teleported right to his face and proceeded to try and hit him. Unfortunately for him, Romeo was ready this time, and teleported away before Jesse could hit him. Jesse could tell this Admin versus Admin business was going to get quite tedious and annoying.

"This temple, this challenge, was my first gift to you." Vos's voice said, much louder than normal. Jesse gasped. Romeo was growing in size. "Now, it's going to be where I defeat you."

Romeo had reached the size of the prismarine colossus. He raised an arm and took off a piece of the platform. Jesse wasn't going to play along anymore. He flew right up to Romeo's giant face, Romeo teleported behind Jesse again.

"If you want to defeat me, you're going to have to catch me first." Romeo taunted, in a sing-song like tone. He raised an arm and proceeded to slam it down on Jesse. Jesse was unharmed.

"Unbelievable! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Romeo shouted, he tried again. Jesse raised the gauntlet just in time to hit Romeo's giant hand. Romeo glitched again and began shrinking.

"No, I—This is impossible!" Romeo said, horrified that someone was defeating him. "No one, gets to MAKE ME SMALL!" He tried to grow in size again, but just ended up glitching even more.

"I-I can't. Why do I feel so-" Romeo started.

"Powerless?!" Jesse finished. He raised his gauntlet and tried to hit him again. But Romeo teleported them both to the Icy Palace of Despair type arena.

"COME ON!" Jesse shouted in frustration. He beginning to get sick and tired of this.

"I certainly hope you're enjoying this trip down memory lane as much as I am." Romeo's voice said. It seemed to be in a higher pitch.

The snowman from back at the Icy Palace of despair was standing before him, only with more golem-like arms and a red color scheme. It sent a blue fireball at Jesse. Jesse spawned a sword and deflected it.

The snowman responded with more fireballs. Jesse had to dodge this time. More and more fireballs and more dodging. Eventually Jesse managed to hit one right in the snowman's face. It fell to the floor.

Jesse charged again with the gauntlet, but Romeo wasn't going down without a fight. He got up again and slammed right into Jesse, Jesse teleported away just in time. The snowman disappeared. It reappeared right in-front of Jesse and tried to slam into him again. Jesse dodged this one, he wasn't fully used to his powers yet. More fireballs and dodging. Eventually Jesse knocked the snowman down again. He tried a different approach.

Instead of running, he teleported right to the admin and slammed the gauntlet right in the jaw before Romeo could react. If Romeo had no admin powers, it would have broken his jaw. Instead, it just took away more powers from Romeo. Romeo glitched again.

"Oh, I am VERY MUCH STARTING TO HATE THAT STUPID GAUNTLET!" Romeo shouted.

"Here's a tip for you, Romeo." Jesse said, leaping onto Romeo. "Don't bite off more than you can chew."

"Oh, I am going to…" Romeo threatened. He started flying around, trying to knock Jesse off. Jesse aimed for another attack when Romeo did something completely unexpected. He disguised as Jack.

"Well ahoy there Jesse." Romeo said. The voice, however seemed to be a hybrid of his own's and Jack's.

Jesse loosened his hold and fell back on the ground in another arena. Upon closer inspection, Romeo's disguise still had his own color scheme instead of Jack's normal colors. Either Romeo was losing more powers than Jesse anticipated, or Romeo was doing this on purpose.

"Care for a dance with the Velvet Tornado?" Romeo asked, he was choosing his weapon to use. "Awww, you wouldn't attack ol' Jack, right? Not after everything we've been through together."

"There's just one problem! You're not Jack!" Jesse responded through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not, but it's certainly a nice form to use when I destroy you!" Romeo answered right back.

Jesse did not hesitate in giving Romeo a few hits with his sword. Romeo almost got the best of him, but Jesse managed to strike him back long enough to give him another hit with the gauntlet. Jesse pinned Romeo down over the edge of the platform they were standing on. Romeo was glitching once again. This time however, his face started rapidly changing from Jack, to Petra, to himself and to Vos's face. He clapped his hands.

They landed in a completely unexpected location. They were back in the cabin where Jesse found the Admin gauntlet that gave him Admin powers. It seemed Romeo did not mean to teleport here. For he found himself disguised as Fred.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no—not here." Romeo panicked. Real fear was in his voice now. He was now constantly glitching.

"Not like this! NOT….. AS….. HIM!" Romeo managed to stutter. Jesse moved to attack once again, but Romeo started pleading with him.

"Wait, please. Please stop. Don't take all my powers away. Without them! I don't know what I'd do!" Romeo pleaded. "You can't take that from me."

"You abused your powers, Romeo." Jesse stated. "It's time you paid for everything you've done."

"DON'T YOU JUDGE ME! YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME!" Romeo shouted back. He made a foolish decision and tried to rip the gauntlet off Jesse's hand from the dangerous end.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT GAUNTLET! THAT'S THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" Romeo shouted as he tried desperately to rip it out of Jesse's hand. All it's really doing is making him glitch harder. Jesse ran him into the wall, which counted as another hit. They found themselves back at the Terminal zone where Petra and Xara were.

Romeo landed on his back on the floor. He got up and tried to flee by teleporting. It didn't work. He looked like he had constipation and was trying to let out a large poop.

"I can't even teleport anymore!" Romeo shouted out. He screamed in frustration. Xara had a huge smirk on her face at this.

"You're through, Romeo. It's over." Jesse stated.

Xara nodded.

"How's that level playing field feel, huh, jerk?" Petra taunted.

"Get away from me!" Romeo shouted. He could still fly and move objects however. Since he couldn't teleport. Jesse flew over to him and hit him in the face again with the gauntlet with ease. Now the only power he had left was flight.

"I'd rather die than let you beat me!" Romeo exploded. He rammed into Jesse with the strength he had left. They flew around uncontrollably.

"I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU! ALL OF YOU! ONCE I GET MY HANDS BACK ON THAT GAUNTLET. GIVE IT HERE!" Romeo screamed.

Xara helped Jesse by jumping on them. Unfortunately, the gauntlet came off Jesse's hand. Romeo grinned, he moved to grab it. However, Jesse teleported behind him and held him back.

"He's only got one hit left!" Jesse told Xara. Romeo was flailing around like a toddler trying to get free. "Grab it and do the final blow!"

"With pleasure!" Xara responded. She grabbed the gauntlet. "Administrate this, you back-stabbing fraud!"

Jesse let Romeo go, then ducked so that he wouldn't get hit. Xara hit Romeo right in the face. He slammed into the wall, and then face down on the floor. The glitching stopped. It was over. Romeo was normal again. His skin was very pale. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and white-red sneakers. The only thing that remained the same was his hair. He groaned for a moment before looking up at the three.

"Why'd you have to go and make everything so difficult!?" Romeo complained. "Everyone likes you, and you're nothing.

"Hey, we're not the ones trying to rule the world!" Petra retorted in response.

"What? No, no, I'm not! I just—I just wanted people to… people to…" Romeo stumbled.

"…People to like you?" Xara finished, crossing her arms. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble. But that was completely the wrong way to go about doing that."

Before Romeo could respond however, the place rumbled. The holes appeared in the walls.

"Damn it!" Xara grumbled in response. She held her hands out to slow down the rate of the destruction. "I can only hold it together for so long, so less talking, more escaping."

"Well, let's go." Petra said.

"But what about Romeo?" Xara asked.

"What about him? He's not our problem anymore." Petra responded, confused.

"I sure as hell can't forgive him for what he did, especially to me and Fred. But if I just leave him here to die, it would make me no better than him." Xara said.

"Petra's right." Romeo said. "Just leave me. My desire to rule the world are the cause of all this in the first place. I deserve to stay here and pay for the mess I made. I can't believe that this is what it took for me to realize. I've been… just so stupid. So blind."

"That decision is not up to you." Jesse said. "You've hurt a lot of people."

"Then, what are you going to do with me?" Romeo asked.

The placed started rumbling again.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! STOP MUCKING ABOUT AND MOVE! WE NEED TO GO!" Xara exploded out of frustration.

"Go on, leave me. I deserve to stay in this oblivion." Romeo said.

"Come on! Just grab him and go." Xara shouted.

Jesse decided to take him with them.

"You're not staying here, that would be the coward's way out." Jesse held out his hand. "Come on!"

Romeo hesitantly took it. Jesse teleported himself and Romeo to the portal. Xara and Petra followed. They went through the portal.

Authors Notes: Fun fact: This is the longest chapter in the entire story.

If you like it, review. If you don't, just look up something else.

One more to follow.


	6. The Epilogue

The group reappeared at the other side of the portal.

"Well. We did it." Petra said, happily.

"Yeah, and not a minute too soon." Jesse replied.

Xara vanished the portal, since the terminal space was no use to her anymore. They walked on.

"I-I thank you. Sincerely." Romeo said, both to Xara and to Jesse. "I hardly believe that I deserve to be here at all, anymore. I do know what I need to do to make up for my crimes though."

"And what might that be?" Xara questioned.

"I'm going to return to the underneath. Try to help all the people I left behind. Fix all the lives I… ruined." Romeo answered. His face had a solemn expression.

"No need for that." Jesse said. "We teleported them all up when we left the underneath."

"What about those people at Romeoburg?" Petra asked. "Val and Soup?"

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would still be alive there." Romeo said in response. "Still, it can't even begin to make up for what I did to Fred. I can't believe that…. I didn't mean…. It's like, it's like it wasn't even me. I can't explain it and I know no excuses will make up for it."

"You're right," Xara confirmed. "There are no excuses for that. He went to you with the best of intentions and you just strangled him to death! Not to mention what you did to that city."

"I know!" Romeo deadpanned. "Well. I just hope that I can still remember how the "normal way" even works…"

"That sounds fine, Romeo!" Jesse replied. "But it's only the start. You have a lot of making up to do."

"I know, it's true." Romeo replied.

"Saved the world again, huh? Doesn't that ever get old?" Lukas asked.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing. Thought we'd fit in a light bit of world saving before afternoon pie time." Jesse responded playfully.

"Happy to see you all in one piece too." Lukas added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that the Admin? Is he-?" Lukas asked upon spotting Romeo. Romeo just looked even more solemn.

"Don't worry. He's not the admin anymore." Jesse responded.

"This is Romeo." Petra pointed out.

"Well, that's a relief. But I don't feel comfortable about you having his powers." Lukas said. "I just don't want the real you to become what he was like while disguised as you."

"Come on, Lukas. The over-bearing authoritarian type of person isn't me. I'm way more laid-back than that." Jesse responded.

"And that is a good thing!" Xara added.

"And besides, when did I say anything about keeping these powers? I have no interest in having them. I was only using them to defeat Romeo and get my life back." Jesse said.

"Oh, well in that case. Great. No more admins for me, thank you very much." Lukas said.

"Well, what do you guys say we head home?" Jesse asked.

Petra jumped happily.

"Definitely. I'll need to find a place to rest. Haven't done that in years." Xara responded.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Petra added.

The group walked back down the stairs towards 'Jesse's' office.

"What do we do about this building. Should we vanish it or keep it?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. I explained to everyone in Beacontown that the 'Jesse' doing all those evil things wasn't the real you. They seemed to accept it right off the bat, which is good. They said that they were hoping that something like this was the case. Nonetheless, they liked this tower and they are hoping to make it a bit more…. friendly." Lukas replied.

"Excellent." Jesse said.

A few months passed, and everything was good. Jesse kept the tower and made improvements to it. One of these improvements being an entrance from street level that lets the citizens access it at any time. The beacons were restored back to their multi-color state. Radar found a note from someone with the initials 'W.P' saying 'watch out'. Jesse assumed it stood for White Pumpkin.

Jesse and Petra removed their admin powers a few days after defeating Romeo, Xara seemed to agree with that decision. Xara kept her powers, however. She also took the Admin power granting gauntlet and stored it under maximum security. That thing was super dangerous to leave lying around in the open.

Jesse went and tore down every single 'Jesse' banner himself, he absolutely despised those things. In fact, the only things that Romeo installed in Beacontown that Jesse kept was the tower and the stage. Beacontown hosted a talent show every now and again.

Stella and Jesse got over their rivalry, mainly due to Jesse and his citizens helping out with the repairs of Champion City. They have gotten to the point where they could call each other friends. Petra went out exploring with Jack. They eventually got around to visiting some of the places that Jack talked about previously before the Admin came and tried to take over Jesse's Life.

Xara un-bedrocked the underneath, allowing anyone still trapped down there to go up into the current world. She also freed any people still left within the Sunshine Institute, and they eventually relocated to Beacontown. Once that's done, she bedrocked over the Sunshine Institute, but not before searching it thoroughly to make sure everyone was out. The Oasis was rebuilt near Beacontown and Champion City. She and Jesse eventually became great friends.

Lukas wrote a new novel based on the Admin crisis, it became an instant success. Axel and Olivia went back to their respective towns and continued with their lives. Fred's keep relocated to The Oasis and continued to have their Fred trivia contests.

Ivor eventually found and made up with Gabriel, Soren and Magnus/Ellegaard. Soren revealed that he stole the command block from Romeo years before he formed the Original Order of the Stone, and the real reason why the Old Order broke up and he went into hiding was because Romeo eventually found out who stole it. Ivor continued to live in Beacontown with Harper.

Aiden found another enchanted flint and steel and with the rest of the Blaze Rods, they went back to Jesse's world. They apologized for their actions in Sky City many years before. Lukas and Aiden made up and became friends again.

Beacontown revived old activities such as Endercon's old building competition.

Romeo did community service around Beacontown, forming a somewhat 'normal' relationship with Jesse, although they had a long way to go before they could call each other friends. Eventually he settled down and found a quiet life in a wooden house just outside Beacontown, although he still visited the town every day. He and Xara didn't talk much anymore.

Hadrian and Mevia's fate is unknown.

Sure enough, the gates to Beacontown opened randomly exactly a year after the Admin fiasco. Stampy and Stacy recognized their visitor almost instantly, it was Cassie Rose. She seemed to have not learned her lesson at all. Jesse and Radar were in the middle of a conversation when Romeo came bursting in, saying that they have a visitor. When Cassie and Jesse laid eyes on each other, well, let's just say that the sword fight that followed was not pretty.

Xara, still used to being human inside her cell, decided to only use her admin powers when absolutely necessary, as to prevent another 'Admin' fiasco. All was well.

 **THE END!**

Authors Notes: Yup. This is it, the end.

If you like it, review. If you don't, just look up something else.


End file.
